emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5231 (25th February 2009)
Plot Eli and Marlon follow Sandy to a bedsit and wait for him to leave before making their way inside. Finding Jasmine, Eli gets confrontational and accuses her of wantonly leaving Debbie to her fate. Jasmine remains defiant and insists that she's only following Debbie's wishes. With a combined effort, Eli and Marlon start to make her see sense when Sandy bursts in pointing a gun at them. A tug-of-war begins with Sandy urging Jasmine to run and Eli desperate for her to leave with them. As Jasmine hesitates, Eli lunges at her leading Sandy to fire a wild shot. While everyone else freezes to the spot, Jasmine makes a frantic exit. Laurel and Ashley arrive at the bed-sit and are horrified to see Sandy pointing a gun at Marlon and Eli. Ashley orders his father to drop the gun and Eli runs out the door in pursuit of Jasmine. Meanwhile, Scarlett is pleased when, after her own attempts at baking fail, Edna agrees to give her an apple pie to impress Daz. She excitedly heads over to Butler's but is almost blanked by Daz and has no option but to leave the pie until later. Returning from a day's work, Andy queries why Daz is messing Scarlett around but his brother says that he isn't. Trying the pie for themselves, Daz is impressed until Andy discovers a ring in the pie and hints that Scarlett was trying to propose. Daz struggles to hide his unease. Elsewhere, Leyla is embarrassed when she receives a bouquet of flowers and assumes they’re from David, only to be shot down. Leyla is glum at his dismissal but the other factory workers are more interested in Leyla's secret admirer. She's stunned when Rodney admits he sent the gift. After sitting down for a talk, Leyla agrees to go on a date with Rodney as she can’t face letting him down. With the factory workers questioning her sanity, Leyla states that she can use the date to teach David a much deserved lesson. Cast Regular cast *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Lexi Nichols - Sally Oliver *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast *Agnes Grady - Ann Scott-Jones Locations *Unknown roads in Scotland *Mill Cottage - Kitchen *Pollard & Pollard - Factory floor and hallway *Home Farm - Dining room *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Bedsit - Hallway and Jasmine's room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Summer Cottage, Scotland - Front garden *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,440,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes